


Good Boys Get Rewards

by chiakmidori



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiakmidori/pseuds/chiakmidori
Summary: 'U-um, Izumi-san, thank you for carrying me to the infirmary... I'd rather not owe you any favors, but if you need anything of me right now, I'd be happy to help...!"Izumi perked up at that, countless thoughts and ideas going through his head. 'Seeing that you're okay is enough for me' would be the right thing to say, but Izumi was nothing if not a selfish person."Th-then..." Izumi blushed, his lips curling into a smile."Yuukun, give me a kiss on the lips, and call me your beloved Onii-chan, okay?"
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Good Boys Get Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if they're ooc i'm just stupid and gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to split this into two chapters because my draft of it was about to be deleted, so if there's any inconsistencies don't hesitate to tell me!

The last thing Makoto remembered was his head feeling like it was going to explode (not a pleasant experience) before he passed out (also wasn't very fun). He wasn't exactly sure when or where his body gave up on functioning, but he woke up in the school's infirmary, with more pressing concerns on hand.

A concern named Izumi Sena, to boot. 

"Yuukun, you had me worried sick! Are you eating enough? Getting enough sleep? Don't tell me - do you have some sickness?!"

Izumi was seated in a chair next to Makoto's bed, and immediately shot up to put a hand on his forehead. Makoto was a bit concerned that it was only the two of them in the infirmary. No students, no teachers, they were alone.

"Where's Sagami-sensei?" Makoto asked, ignoring Izumi's questioning. "Shouldn't he be in here?" 

"He left to take care of something, saying that he can't do much if you've just passed out from exhaustion or something," Izumi huffed. "Honestly, the nerve! Leaving my poor Yuukun alone when he could be on his deathbed! He should be fired for not even doing his job!"

Makoto nodded, pretending to be listening to Izumi's ramblings. "A-and, you haven't done anything weird, Izumi-san?" 

Izumi frowned at that, almost a pout. As if he was offended by the idea. "I was the only one who found you passed out in the halls, and I carried you here myself! I wouldn't do anything weird if I was worried for your safety. You should have more faith in me, Yuukun!" 

"You say that like it's easy..." Makoto mumbled. Well, Izumi sounded honest about that at least. He thought for a moment, trying to choose his next words carefully. 

"U-um, Izumi-san, thank you for carrying me to the infirmary... I'd rather not owe you any favors, but if you need anything of me right now, I'd be happy to help...!"

Izumi perked up at that, countless thoughts and ideas going through his head. 'Seeing that you're okay is enough for me' would be the right thing to say, but Izumi was nothing if not a selfish person. 

"And you're feeling well enough, Yuukun? My request won't strain you right now?" 

"I slept well, so if it's not big physical work, I'll be fine?" Makoto replied. 

"Th-then..." Izumi blushed, his lips curling into a smile. Makoto couldn't help but notice how innocent and cute it made him look, as if he'd never done a thing wrong in his life. 

"Yuukun, give me a kiss on the lips, and call me your beloved Onii-chan, okay?" 

Makoto felt his face getting hot. "I-I don't want to call you that," he said simply.

"Eh, but the kiss is okay?!" Izumi practically shouted, his eyes wide and hopeful. Makoto stayed silent at that, avoiding eye contact. "Yuukun, you have to answer! I'll never forgive you if you're teasing me!" 

Makoto took a shaky breath, readying himself. "Just...close your eyes, okay?" 

Izumi did as he was told, sitting giddily, as if he was a child about to recieve a candy bar. Makoto leaned in slightly, stopping right before touching Izumi's lips. He could feel Izumi's own breathing, how he must also feel nervous. He closed the gap, Izumi leaning in more to get closer to his precious Yuukun.

Makoto counted to ten in his head, assuming that was long enough, and pulled away. He opened his eyes to see Izumi looking at him expectantly. "One more kiss?" 

"Are you trying to abuse this favor?" Makoto asked. 

"Hey, you wouldn't call me Onii-chan, so shouldn't I get another request?" Izumi said, feigning innocence. 

"I don't feel like kissing again or calling you that," Makoto said simply. "It'd be worse if it was half-hearted, right?"

"Huh? But every moment with Yuukun is precious to me," he replied.

"This isn't going to be a usual occurance, so shouldn't you savor it more?" 

"Mm, that's true..." he pondered. "Ahh, I have something else in mind, but Yuukun might feel less of me for suggesting it~!" 

"I feel like Izumi-san doesn't actually understand what I like and don't like, so maybe it's worth a shot?" Makoto suggested. 

"What a cheeky kid you are! You should be nicer to me, yknow?" Izumi said. "Well, you've gotten me pretty worked up, so you could help me release some steam..." 

Makoto tilted his head at that. "What do you mean?" 

"Jeez, I can't tell if you're dense or still teasing me..." Izumi sighed. "Not that I mind. Yuukun's perfect just the way he is." He got up from the chair, and crawled onto of the bed, hovering over Makoto.

"Hey, what're you doing...?" Makoto asked, staring right up at a blushing Izumi. He wiggled a bit on top of him, and once Makoto felt something poking into his thigh, he blushed harder. "I-Izumi-san..."

"You're so cute like this..." Izumi smiled. "My request... I want you to get me off. Use your hands, mouth, ass - whatever! I'm even okay with touching myself in front of you, and I promise I won't touch you at all!"

Makoto simply stared up at Izumi's expecting face. This was a really embarrassing request, and they were even still in the infirmary! And yet, Izumi looked like he was wanting this badly, he was basically begging and bargaining...

"Y-you're really desperate, aren't you...?" Makoto finally said, lifting a hand to Izumi's chest. He knew he wasn't going to be good at dirty talk, but it was better than nothing, right? And Izumi's body was already hot, like he could lose it from just Makoto's voice.

Makoto breathed in softly, taking in Izumi's scent, sweat mingling with cologne, preparing himself for this.


End file.
